criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Boo Says the Ghost
Boo Says the Ghost is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-first case of Stonemoor and the ninety-first overall. It is featured as the first case set in Midnight Hollow. Plot Spencer and the player headed to the hallowed hollow of Stonemoor, known as Midnight Hollow, on Chief Flanagan's instruction. After a while in the town square, they decided to head to the Understare Hotel to inquire about the serial killer. When they arrived, they were approached by panicked butler Sawyer Westbrook, who insisted he'd found a body in room 217. There, the pair found the body of hotel visitor James Torrents, dead on his hotel bed. Alexandre ascertained that James had been killed by extreme fright before the pair questioned Sawyer on how he found the body, as well as suspecting the victim's wife Winona Torrents and college student Joan Goodwin. As Spencer and the player re-capped the investigation in the hallway, they spotted a figure running into the hedge maze, wielding an axe. They quickly confronted the figure who was revealed to be hotel manager Stan Redrum, who confessed that he was having to cut down the weeds after he fired his caretaker. They also found reason to suspect priest Thomas Riddle. They also discovered that Winona was scared of her husband due to his paranoia, saying he believed the hotel was haunted by demons. Mid-investigation, Spencer was hit by a falling light, prompting the player to be accompanied by Valentina while he recovered. Eventually, Valentina and the player were able to identify Winona as James's killer. Winona told them that she had done her husband a favor by killing him before she explained that her husband had wanted to die. When Valentina asked her why, Winona then told them that she had found him writing and mumbling incoherently about how he had seen the Devil and that he needed to die of a heart attack at the hands of a ghost. Knowing how much she disliked her husband after he had changed due to his studies into the supernaturalism, and about some beast called the "Hellhound" and their satanic cult, she decided to do him a favor. She then put the murder into plan, even using her pharmaceutical knowledge to make him paranoid and eventually die of a heart attack after seeing a recording of a ghost that she had stolen from Stan Redrum to blame him. Judge South, disgusted by the vicious murder to silence her husband, sentenced Winona to life in prison. Soon after, Valentina concluded that the Hellhound could be the serial killer they were looking for. After the trial, Joan then confessed that she overheard Winona's motive during the arrest and that one of her friends was a member of the cult that Winona had mentioned. She then directed the team to investigate the victim's room, where she had lost her phone. The player, with Spencer who had recovered from his injury, then tracked down Joan's phone and discovered that Joan's cultist friend was in fact gothic girl Ingrid Jameson, who had joined the Hellhound's cult because the goth said to Joan that she supported what the Hellhound does for their ultimate motive as she decided to stay in The Understare Hotel before leaving to join the other cult members. The player and Spencer then asked Stan Redrum about where Ingrid was staying, only to be told that Ingrid had booked out and left through the hedge maze. They then hurried into the hedge maze and eventually found Ingrid's possessions before finding the gothic cultist, which Spencer demanded her to tell them about the cult. Ingrid then dismissed them and told them that they didn't have any definite proof of a cult circulating the Hellhound serial killer before wishing them luck on uncovering the serial killer. Meanwhile, April Moore returned from her vacation and gifted the player a spooky mask before Chief Flanagan told the detectives that they would need to find out more on the serial killer's cult and search for definite proof. Summary Victim *'James Torrents' (found frightened to death) Murder Weapon *'Fright' Killer *'Winona Torrents' Suspects Profile *The suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge *The suspect has used a spirit board *The suspect has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma Profile *The suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge *The suspect has used a spirit board *The suspect has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge *The suspect has used a spirit board Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge *The suspect has used a spirit board *The suspect has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma Profile *The suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge *The suspect has used a spirit board *The suspect has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has pharmaceutical knowledge. *The killer has used a spirit board. *The killer has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma. *The killer is 5'2". *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hotel Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Suitcase; New Suspect: Sawyer Westbrook) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Heart Necklace Engraving) *Examine Faded Engraving. (Result: Romantic Message; New Suspect: Winona Torrents) *Inform Winona Torrents of her husband's murder. *Ask Sawyer Westbrook how he found the body. (New Crime Scene: The Understare Hotel Lobby) *Investigate The Understare Hotel Lobby. (Clues: Notebook, Brown Bag) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Creepy Sketches; New Suspect: Joan Goodwin) *Interrogate Joan Goodwin on her drawings. *Examine Brown Bag. (Result: Broken Wood) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Wooden Triangle) *Analyze Wooden Triangle. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has used a spirit board) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hedge Maze. (Clues: Strange Axe, Faded Bible, Broken Stone) *Examine Strange Axe. (Result: S REDRUM; New Suspect: Stan Redrum) *Ask Stan Redrum about the murder in his hotel. (Attribute: Stan has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Examine Faded Bible. (Result: Bible Owner Revealed; New Suspect: Thomas Riddle) *Ask Priest Riddle about the murder. (Attribute: Thomas has used a spirit board and has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Ghostly Warning) *Analyze Ghostly Warning. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma; New Crime Scene: Lounge Chairs) *Investigate Lounge Chairs. (Clues: Tip Jar, Locked Journal) *Examine Tip Jar. (Result: Strange Substance) *Examine Strange Substance. (Result: Firecracker Gin) *Ask Sawyer about the empty tip jar. (Attribute: Sawyer has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma, has used a spirit board and has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Victim's Journal) *Analyze Victim's Journal. (09:00:00; Attribute: Winona has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Ask Miss Torrents about the victim's paranoia. (Attribute: Winona has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma and has used a spirit board) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Gargoyle Statue. (Result: Broken Pieces, Faded Newspaper, Statue of Victim) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Dreamcatcher) *Ask Joan Goodwin about "catching the victim's nightmares". (Attribute: Joan has pharmaceutical knowledge and has used a spirit board) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Victim's Interview) *Ask Stan about the victim's interview. (Attribute: Stan has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma and has used a spirit board) *Examine Statue of Victim. (Result: Golden Liquid) *Analyze Golden Liquid. (09:00:00) *Ask Thomas about the victim's statue that he made. (Attribute: Thomas has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma) *Investigate Hotel Bed. (Clues: Broken Camera, Film Projector) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'2") *Examine Film Projector. (Result: Ghost Film Reel) *Analyze Film Reel. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Legend of Midnight Hollow (1/6). (No stars) The Legend of Midnight Hollow (1/6) *Ask Joan Goodwin what she knows about the cult. *Investigate Hotel Room. (Result: Joan's Phone) *Examine Joan's Phone. (Result: Joan's Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Joan's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Stan Redrum if he's seen Ingrid anywhere. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hedge Maze. (Clue: Black Backpack) *Examine Black Backpack. (Result: Faded ID) *Examine Faded ID. (Result: Ingrid's ID) *Confront Ingrid Jameson about the serial killer's cult. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Welcome April back from her brief vacation. *Investigate The Understare Hotel Lobby. (Clue: Locked Present) *Examine Locked Present. (Result: Present to the Player) *See April about the gift she made for the player. (Reward: Ghastly Mask) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Midnight Hollow